un nuevo sentimiento
by sonoda rei
Summary: tokui sora es una mujer de 28 años nunca a experimentado el amor o se a dado cuenta de ello o ocultandolos como sentimientos de amistad hasta que una noche algo sorprendente le ocurrira.
1. chapter 1

capitulo 1 el comienzo de nuestra amistad

Me llamo tokui sora y tengo 28 años naci en la ciudad de chiba y ahora viviendo actualmente en tokio por trabajo como seiyuu en 2 grandes proyectos.

Flashback:

Narra sora:

Voy tardeeeeeeeee-grito mientras corro por los pasillos de la compañia bushiroad.

Al momento de entrar al estudio de grabacion me doy cuenta que soy la primera en llegar-como es posible que sea yo la primera en llegar si son las 03:00 y debiamos llegar a las 02:30(mientras revisaba la hora en mi celular).

Mientras revisaba la hora en mi celular no me percate que dos chicas mas entraban conversando animadamente y al dar se cuenta de mi presencia me saludan.

La chica mas alta que traia el pelo largo y suelto de la nada me dio un gran abrazo sorprendiendome haciendome perder el equilibrio cayendome directamente al piso a lo que ella cayo sobre mi.

Cuando cai al suelo cerre los ojos y senti un peso extra sobre mi y un leve peso en esa parte que no dire

-pero que rayos-exclame al abrir levemente los ojos la chica estaba sobre mi con su rostro super cerca del mio a lo cual me sonroje.

-estas bien pregunto la chica mientra se acercaba mas a mi rostro.

-si estoy b bien pero podrias pararte porfavor(esta chica no conoce lo que es el espacio personal pense)

-oh disculpa no fue mi intencion-me respondio mientras se levantaba-no te preocupes fue solo un accidente-le conteste con una gran sonriso por lo cual ella se sonrojo.

-estas bien tienes la cara roja-le decia mietras me acercaba a su rostro para poder tomar su temperatura.

-sss si no te preocupes-exclamaba mientras se alejaba de mi.

-bueno vaya forma de conocerse- exclamo la otra chica que se mantuvo todo el tiempo callada.

-jajajajj perdon tienes razon vaya forma,bueno creo que es el momento de que me presente me llamo tokui sora y creo que desde ahora seremos compañeras de trabajo espero que nos llevemos bien-respondia con una gran sonrisa a lo que la otra chica que era mas pequeña que la otra tuvo un pequeño sonrojo y respondio-es un placer conocerte mi nombre sasaki mikoi-con una pequeña sonrisa que me parecio tierna.

-bueno ya que estamos con las presentaciones creo que sigo yo mi nombre es kitta izumi espero que nos llevemos bien sora-chan-decia izumi mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-c claro kitta-san-le respondi-porfavor no me llames por mi apellido despues de todo seremos compañeras de trabajo-respondio otra cosa mas que no alcanse a escuchar bien.

Sora:bueno ya que nos presentamos deberiamos empezar a trabajar ya no creen

Mikoi:pero creo que falta una persona mas

Izumi:cierto ahora recuerdo que somos 4

Sora:pero no creen que va llegar un poco tarde ya

Izumi:en realidad sora-chan todavia es es muy temprano

Sors:como pero yo venia llegando tarde cuando llegue eran las 3

Mikoi:bueno en verdad soramaru

Tu llegaste 1 hora adelantada

Sora:como per en mi celular marcaba que eran las 3-decia mientras sacaba mi celular para mirar que hora era.

Izumi:bueno en mi reloj sale que son las 02:20-decia izumi mientras nos mostraba su reloj

Mikoi:en mi celular tambien sale que son las 02:20

Sora:en el mio sal-

Justo cuando mire la hora en mi telefono salia las 03:20 y en ese momento me di cuenta que la hora de mi telefono estaba adelantada 1 hora.

Al fijarme me sonroje por lo estupida que fui, pero en el momento que hiba a decir algo la puerta se abre y una chica entra hablando por celular.

Tenia el cabello castaño claro por su altura dedusco que tiene que medir 1.60 solo un poco mas pequeña que yo.

Por primera vez quede hipnotizada por su belleza por alguna razon al verla me tranquilizaba su sonrisa era hermosa pero no podia describir el querer estar a su lado creo que quiero ser su amiga.

Narrador:

Chica:hola creo que llegue de las ultimas-sonrio

Izumi:tranquila todavia falta que llegue el director

Mikoi:cierto todavia no llega el director

Chica:que suerte siempre llego tarde creo que esta vez me supere bueno es hora de que me presente mi nombre mimori suzuko un gusto

Izumi:buenooooo bienvenidaaa me llamo kitta izumi espero que seamos buenas amigas-decia izumi mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo a mimori.

Mikoi:bueno yo me llamo mikoi sasaki y esta que esta con cara de tonta a qui es tokui sora

Narra sora:

No me habia fijado que me habia quedado mirandola demasiado tiempo

Por lo que solo sonrei y dije

Sora:mucho gusto espero que nos llevemos bien-y le sonrei.

Fin del flashback

Nunca pense que desde ese dia conoci a unas personas maravillosas a las cuales les tengo mucho cariño no se que haria si alguien las hiciera sufrir(pensaba mientras me dirijia a el estudio a ensayar para milky holmes el cual fue el grupo en el cual conoci a suzu,kii-chan y a miko-chan.

Cuando hiba caminando por los pasillos mientras saludaba a todos empece a recordar que es igual al mismo dia que hiba tarde el primer dia al estudio y me rei internamente al cruzar la puerte un cuerpo me salto en cima dandome un abrazo tirandome al suelo cuandro abri los ojos me fije que era kii-chan

Sora:kii-chan pesas mucho

Izumi:mouu sora-chan solo que te extrañe mucho-decia mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte

Sora:pero si salimos al karaoke ayer

Izumi:pero es que yo-justo cuando kii-chan hiba terminar su oracion miko-chan la interrumpe

Mikoi:izu-chan suelta a soramaru la estas aplastando

Mimori:mou kii-chan no es justo yo tambienquiero abrazar a maru-chan

Sora:chicas tranquilas mejor vamos a trabajar luego podriamos salir a por un helado que dicen

Las 3 :esta bien

Pero de pronto suzu me susurra algo para que solo yo escuche

Mimori:maru-chan es injusta solo abraza a kii-chan podria ser que te gusta- pregunto suzu diciendo la ultima frase con un poco de molestia el cual me parecio raro

Sora:jajajaj pero que dices suzu como me podria gustar kii-chan despues de todo ella es nuestra amiga y la quiero mucho solo que ella es un poco cariñosa y por eso simpre me abraza-respondi un poco nerviosa

Desde hace tiempo que suzu se pone un poco celosa cuando kii-chan me abraza y mikoi tambien puede que sea mi imaginacion pero pienso que a ellas les gusta kii-chan y por eso se ponen celosas deque me abraze

Suzu:tienes razon maru-chan perdon por preguntar cosas extrañas mejor vamos que nos estan esperando .

Suzu salio corriendo hacia las chicas .pero nuncas pense que desde el dia que fuimos a otra otra entrevista de trabajo para un projecto llamado love live quedaramos solo suzu y yo y desde ese dia las cosas hiban a cambiar al conocer nuevas personas que cambiarian mi vida y podria darme cuenta de estos sentimiento que estado negando y no dando me cuenta que tengo camuflandolos por el sentimiento llamado amistad

Continuara...

Esta es mi primera historia espero tener apoyo y gracias por leer \\_(8)/


	2. nuevas amistades

Flashback

Otra vez me encontraba caminando por el pasillo pero no exactamente para ir a mi trabajo en milky holme si no para otro de mis trabajo que consegui al cual fuimos kii-chan,mikoi,suzu y yo pero al cual solo quedamos suzu y yo.

creo que se me hara costumbre caminar por los pasillos toda mi vida-rei al pensar en eso

Creo que suzu llego antes que yo-dije al comenzar a caminar mas rapido por que solo faltaban solo 5 minutos para la hora de llegada

-Permiso buenos dias-dije al cruzar la puerta de la sala de reuniones donde me tendria que reunirme con mis demas compañeras de trabajo

Al darme cuenta vi 8 chicas conversando animadamente

Las cuales cuando entre se voltearon a mirarme

Suzuko:porfin llegas maru-chan -me dijo suzu mientra se acercaba para darme un abrazo,se le estaba haciendo costumbre el abrazarme mucho lo cual me parece raro ya que suzu no es mucho de abrazar a todo el mundo.

Suzuko:bueno chicas esta es mi amiga de la que les e estado hablando su nombre es tokui sora.

Chica 1: hola tokui-san mi nombre es nitta emi.

Hola emi-san un gusto conocerte pero me gustaria si me todas me pudieran llamar soramaru o como les agrade mas despues de todo seremos compañeras de trabajo y si es que les agrada amigas-dije mientras hacia una reverencia y sonreia.

Emi: bueno entonces soramaru llamame emitsun.

Chica 2: creo que me toca presentarme yo me llamo yurika kubo puedes decirme shika-chan soramaru.

Chica 3: me tocaaaaa mi nombre es iida riho pero me puedes decir rippi.

Chica 4: hola me llamo kusuda aina

Dime kussun.

Yoshino: soramaru simpre llegas un poco tarde no crees-decia nan-chan, a nan-chan la conosco desde milky holmes donde ella trabaja al igual que yo.

Chica 5: mmm bueno por ahora me presentare yo mi nombre es uchida aya espero que seamos buenas amigas soramaru-chan ah casi se me olvida, me puedes decir ucchi-decia mientras me miraba con una gran sonrisa la cual me gusto.

Chica 6: soy la ultima mi nombre es hori eriko pero me gusta que me llamen pile un gusto soramaru-mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Bueno chicas es un placer conocerlas a todas espero que nos llevemos bien

Suzuko: espera yo tadavia no me e presentado

Suzu pero si yo ya te conosco-le decia a suzu mientra le daba unas palmaditas a su cabeza

Suzuko:buuu eres aburrida maru-chan.

( Fin del Flashblack )

Si lo pienso bien e conocido a muchas personas-pensaba mientras me estiraba en mi cama

¡biiip! ¡biiip!

Estiro mi brazo para alcanzar mi movil para leer el mensaje

mensaje de suzu:

Maru-chan con las chicas queremos salir un rato esta noche y me preguntaba si querias ir con nosotras

mmm no tengo nada que hacer creo que deberia ir y divertirme un rato

-claro me encantaria ir ¿pero a donde iremos?

-a un bar que esta cerca de la casa de pile y como tenemos trabajo mañana pasaremos la noche ahi

-okey a que hora nos reunimos

-yo paso por ti a las 7:30 que te parece

-perfecto nos vemos despues

-adios maru-chan

Bueno son las 5 deberia darme un baño para estar lista a tiempo.

Narra suzuko

Me quede mirando atentamente con una sonrisa mi telefono,-tengo que arreglarme para esta noche y poder impresionar a maru-chan-dije sonriendo aun mas.

Desde que conoci a maru-chan mis dias sean vueltos mas alegres, luego de pasar tanto tiempo juntas le e tomada un cariño especial o mejor dicho me enamore de ella su forma de ser su sonrisa todo me gusta sus labios que desde hace tiempo eh querido probar y pienso que esta noche seria perfecta para declararme pero me eh dando cuenta de algo creo que no soy la unica que tiene estos sentimientos hacia maru-chan sospecho un poco de pile-chan y ucchi por lo cual creo que tendre rivales

-creo que esta noche me enfocare en saber si maru-chan siente lo mismo que yo, y poder estar juntas-decia mientras saltaba de emocion solo el pensar que maru-chan pueda sentir lo mismo que yo me emocionaba.

Pero tambie pensaba en la idea de que a maru-chan le guste alguien mas y eso me parte el corazon pero de nada sirve pensarlo solo debo intertarlo, esta noche lo intentare.

Narrador

Pile ordenaba su hogar para que despues de salir de el bar pudiera seguir disfrutando al maximo su dia de descanso continuando en su casa al ver todo listo tomo su celular para llamar a todas las chicas para que se reunieran y fueran al bar.

Narra pile

-bien todo listo-dije mientra me sentaba

-solo falta que lleguen las chicas y nos iremos al bar-dije mientras meditaba sobre algo que no entendia

Llame a todas las chicas pero las unicas que nos contestaron fueron sora y su-chan que estaran haciendo pense un poco molesta.

A su-chan de le nota demasiado que le gusta mi sora-chan es demasiado obvia pero no perdere contra ella me esforzare para que sora-chan caiga bajo mis encantos y no te mis sentimientos haci ella, rei al pensar que sora-chan es demasiado densa y no se da cuenta casi de nada.

Bueno esta noche me esforzare y me aceecare mas a sora-chan-pensaba mientras sonreia.

Narrador

7 chicas llegan conversando animadamente a la casa de pile.

Narra pile

¡Toc! ¡toc!

Pile:deben ser las chicas-pense mientras me levantaba a abrirles las puerta

Pile:chicas porfin llegan

Ucchi:hola pile-chan con permiso-me decia ucchi mientras entraba

Emitsun:pile-chan estas preparada para la mejor noche de tu vida- me decia emitsun mientras entra y me sonreia mientras se acomodaba al lado de ucchi.

Pile:estoy completamente preparada emi-chan-le respondia a mi amiga levantando mis brazos de forma triunfal

Emitsun:wau eso si que es tener energia pile-chan-me decia emi mientras reia

Rippi:iida riho reportandose al deber pile-sama-entraba para luego hacerme una revencia.

Pile:rippi que estas haciendo- le respondia mientras reia

Yurika:jajajajaja que estas haciendo rippi.

Rippi:shika-chan debo mostras mis respetos a la dueña del hogar, a shika-chan tu tambien deberias hacerlo-decia rippi mientras le daba una calida sonrisa, la cual provoco un sonrojo en yurika

Yurika:mou rippi mejor vamos a sentarnos.

Rippi:bueno pero shika-chan divirtamonos esta noche como si fuera la ultima.

Yurika:claro nos divertiremos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Kussun:uh pile-chan se ve hermosa te arreglaste para alguien esta noche-me decia mi mejor amiga moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo lo cual i so que me sonrojara kussun era la unica que sabia que me gustaba sora-chan por lo que simpre que encontraba alguna oportunidad de molestarme

Yoshino:aina no molesta a pile no vez que se puso muy colorada-le decia nan-chan a kussun

Kussun:mou pero es que es muy divertido molestarla-decia mi amiga mientra se reia.

Narrador

Luego que entraran kussun y yoshino pile espero a que entraran las 2 personas que no le habian contestado el telefono cuando las llamo.

Pile:su-chan y sora-chan no venian con ustedes

Ucchi:no solo veniamos nosotra 7 pensamos que ellas ya estaban a qui decia mientra miraba su celular con el ceño un poco fruncido

Emitsun: ¡ah!

Yoshino:que sucede emi

Emitsun: se me olvido decirles que mimo-chan me llamo y dijo que ella pasaria a buscar a soramaru y vendrian juntas

Ucchi: oh encerio y por que se estaran demorando-decia ucchi mientras miraba hacia otro lado con el seño aun fruncido

Rippi: puede que mimo-chan secuestro a soramaru y ahora deben estar en una cita en la playa-bromeaba rippi pero luego sintio 2 auras siniestra que salian de ucchi y pile

Pile:creo que hay que llamarlas

Ucchi: yo tambien lo creo-decia ucchi mientras se levantaba del sofa y se colocaba al lado de pile.

Y en ese mismo intantante afuera del departamento de sora estaba suzuko todavia tocando la puerto habian pasado 30 minutos pero nadie salia por un momento suzuko penso que sora se habia quedado dormido por lo cual de su cartera saco una copia de la llave de la puerta que sora le habia dado en caso de emergencia

Luego de abrir la puerta entro pero estaba todo apagado habia un poco de luz que salia desde la habitacion de sora al acercarse y abrir la puerta lo que encontro fue.

Continuara...


	3. Un pequeño accidente

Narra mimori

Al momento de abrir la puerta de la habitación no encuentro a nadie dentro de ella lo cuál me parecía raro ya qué maru debería estar esperandome, pero mientras recorría la habitación.

-mmm creo qué maru me dejo plantada-decia mientras hacia un puchero.

Deberia llamarla para saber donde esta-pensaba mientras sacaba mi teléfono y le marcaba a maru

¡biiip! ¡biiip!

Al momento de marcarle a maru escucho el sonido de un teléfono qué proviene desde el baño

Maru debe de estar dándose un baño debería entrar a molestarle y mirar solo un poquito-susurraba y sonreía

Me dirigí al baño silenciosamente, sostuve suavemente el picaporte y lo gire lentamente al entrar me percate de que Maru estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

Al verla ahí tirada me percaté que un poco de sangre salía desde su cabeza, rápidamente me hacer que y empezé a moverla.

-¡maru despierta!-decia mientras la movia un poco más fuerte.

-¡porfavor Maru despierta!-le gritaba y golpeaba suavemente su rostro, pero al percatarme que no respondía tome mi teléfono y llamé a una ambulancia.

Pasaron 5 minutos y llegó la ambulancia y subieron al departamento con una camilla con la cual subieron a Maru.

-vas a despertar me escuchas vas a despertar-le decía a Maru con una pequeñas lágrimas cayendo por mis ojos.

Narra ucchi

Miraba a pile que trataba de contactar a soramaru pero al mirar su rostro me dí cuenta que no le fue bien.

Pile: Sora-chan no me contesta el teléfono, no creen qué es un poco raro ella siempre contesta rápido cuando una de nosotras la llama-decia pile con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Rippi: estoy completamente segura que mimo-chan secuestro a soramaru y tener una cita-bromeaba rippi, a lo que pile y yo la lanzamos una mirada asesina por lo que se quedó callada y se fue a refugiar trás shika-chan.

-creo que deberíamos llamar a mimo-chan primero y preguntarle por que todavía no llegan-dije mientras sacaba mi teléfono de mi bolso.

Pile: ucchi antes que llames a mimo-chan puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-claro dime pile-chan-le decía mientras me acercaba a ella.

Pile: me preguntaba si no sientes algo raro como un mal presentimiento o algo así.

-ahora que me lo preguntas siento como siento un dolor en el pecho como si alguien importante estuviera en problemas, y el dolor aumento después de que Sora-chan no contestará el telefono.

Pile: yo igual siento lo mismo creo que deberíamos llamar de inmediato a mimo-chan para saber dónde están.

-le marcare ahora mismo, lo pondré en alta voz-dije para que todas se acercarán y habláramos con mimo-chan.

Al momento de marcarle a mimo-chan después de 2 minutos contesto.

-hola mimo-chan-le decía a mimo-chan mientras que todas escuchaban pero en la otra línea no se escuchaba nada.

Pile: mimo-chan nos escuchas-decia pile un poco preocupada.

Emi: mimo-chan estás ahi.

Pero desde la otra línea de pronto se empezaron a escuchar sollozos.

-mimo-chan estás bien que sucede-decia un poco fuerte para que me escuchará, me estaba comenzando a preocupar.

Mimori: Ma...Ma...Maru está-justo cuando mimo-chan iba a terminar la oración empezó a llorar aún más.

Pile y yo: ¡Que le sucedió a Sora-chan-dijimos al mismo tiempo un poco alteradas.

Mimori: e...e...es que y...yo llegué a buscar a Maru a su departamento pero estuve llamando por más de 30 minutos y nadie contestaba por lo que tuve que ocupar la llave de repuesto-decia mimo-chan a los que pile y yo la interrumpimos al mismo tiempo.

Pile y yo: por que tienes una llave del departamento de Sora-chan.

Mimori: por que Maru me la dió en caso de alguna emergencia, pero como les iba diciendo cómo no salía nadie del departamento decidí entrar ocupando la llave, pero cuando entre a la habitación no había nadie a si que pensé que a Maru se le había olvidado que hoy saldríamos a si que decide llamarla a su telefono, y en ese momento cuando la llame un teléfono sonaba desde el baño, por lo que pensé que Maru estaba dándose un baño pero al entrar al baño la vi y estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente y un poco de sangre salía de su cabeza, y en un instante llamé a la ambulancia y ahora estoy en el hospital con ella-decia mimori volviendo a llorar lo cual y si que la llamada se cortará.

Todas al escuchar todo lo que había sucedido nos quedamos petrificadas por la noticia, en eso momento sentí que mi corazón se iba detener en ese mismo instante, necesitaba verla necesitaba ir a ver a sora-chan.

De un momento a otro escuche una sonido y al voltear me para saber que era vi a pile agarrar su bolso y caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta y antes de salir nos dice.

Pile: la salida se cansela debemos ir al hospital-mientras salía rápidamente y dejaba la puerta abierta en ese momento todas tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos rápidamente el hospital.

-porfavor Sora-chan tienes que estar bien-pensabs mientras nos dirigimos rápidamente al hospital.

Narrador

Se encontraban 8 chicas esperando noticias sobre su amiga pelinegra y desde el pasillo un doctor se acerca a ellas y les hacía la siguiente pregunta:

Doctor: quienes son las personas que vinieron con la paciente Tokio Sora-san.

Mimori: nosotras, somos sus amigas.

Doctor: bueno señoritas la joven Tokio está fuera de peligro solo fue un golpe que y si una pequeña herida en una parte de su cabeza la cual ya curamos-les decía el doctor a lo que las 8 chicas suspiraron aliviadas.

Doctor: pero solo tenemos un pequeño problema, bueno no sé si le podríamos llamar pequeño pero me gustaría que me acompañaran todas para confirmar algo-pedia el doctor a lo que todas las chicas aceptaron y fueron con el doctor le mostró la habitación de Sora y las invito a entrar ya que Sora debería estar despierta.

Al entrar todas vieron a una pelinegra en la camilla con una venda en su cabeza que al sentir que abrian la puerta se giro.

Todas al verla bien se le lanzaron para darle un gran abrazo y decisn:

Emi: soramaru nos tenías preocupadas.

Pile: debes tener más cuidado, nos tenías muy preocupadas-decia pile mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas de alegría.

Mimori: Maru nunca más me hagas esto, pensé que no ibas despertar-decia mimori llorando.

Ucchi: Sora-chan es un gran alivia que estés bien-decia ucchi con una sonrisa mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas.

Después que todas se separaron de la pelinegra, Sora las miro un poco confundida y dijo:

Sora:perdón mi mala educación pero quienes son ustedes

Continúara...

Por fin el tercer capituloooooo aaaaaa espero que les guste me despido


End file.
